


The Dark figure In My Bedroom

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Depression, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Guarenteed Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Kidnapping, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Frustrastion, Spanking, Strangers, Teasing, possesive behavior, smut at some point, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm am so fucking sorry I deleted this I didn't mean to I accidentally posted a chapter twice and meant to just delete the chapter I fucked up</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am so fucking sorry I deleted this I didn't mean to I accidentally posted a chapter twice and meant to just delete the chapter I fucked up

Gerards POV: I lay awake in my bed after another day and night of drinking, it's all I've done for about a week since I have my vacation time right now. I drown my sorrows at the bottom of a bottle usual. There's been a figure that keeps appearing in my doorway, and I'm not entirely sure if they're are really there or not. It's not like I really felt the need to check anyway, it could have been some serial killer and I probably wouldn't care. At least I would be able to leave this hellhole. I mean I drink a lot and it seems to appear a lot, but I still don't know if it's real or not. It's been coming for a while I just figure it's coming to take me to the spirit realm. Honestly I probably just left the front door open or something for whover to waltz in and do whatever they wanted because I'm fucked up anyway. The figure would come to the bed and sit and just watch me it was kind of creepy but I didn't really care enough to to tell it to get the fuck out. When I woke up in the morning all the shit that was laying around would be gone and thrown away I appriciated that though because if it didn't happen I know I wouldn't do it.

Frank's POV: I've been going in this dudes apartment for a while and cleaning it up and like watching him sleep. The first thing I have to admit to myself is that it is stalking, but he doesn't seem to mind because he doesn't move even though I know he's awake. I've never really met him I've just seen him around and I went to do it one day after so much time pinning and I really didn't know that it would lead to me going into his apartment all the time. I say that it wasn't really my fault because I went to knock that day but the door was already open like he was expecting company, I don't really know what I had been expecting when I went inside. Actually I'm lying I was expecting him o call the fucking cops on me for breaking and entering even though the door was open for anyone to intrude. I realized quickly that he was an alcoholic it wasn't that hard with all the shit laying around I cleaned it up for him I don't know why. I just feel like it is necessary to do it. The creepiest part is I go into his room and like watch him sleep, and honestly if someone did that to me I'd probably freak the fuck out. I don't feel like he could complain that much because I was cleaning his shit, he obviously wasn't going to do it. Personally I think it's a fair trade off, I clean his shit and I get to stalk him. It might just be that I'm fucked up in the head though. Who knows.

Gerard's POV: I woke up to another shitty day but honestly my life wasn't really that exciting. Why would it be anyway I don't do anything I just lay around drink and don't cleanup after myself. Sometimes I think to myself 'what am I really doing with my life I could actually be doing something or I could at least try to find a relationship' and then I laugh at the thought. I know it's true though I know that if I just had someone around that I loved then I wouldn't be like this. Or at least it would be better because if have someone to comfort me when I was feeling down. Then I remember no one wants me anyway I don't do anything exciting, I barley shower, and I don't know how to take care of myself. I'm surprised I still have the energy to get up in the morning even if it is just to go to the kitchen grab another bottle and drink the whole thing. I didn't really think that whatever it was coming into my apartment at night was real until I received a letter it was up on my fridge and I could have probably just ignored it until I had to go back to work. This dude literally told me he was stalking me I mean he didn't say that directly but he might as well have he said it was in exchange for him cleaning my place which is bullshit because he's the one doing all the creepy shit.

Frank's POV: The next night I sneak into his apartment again it's become some sort of habit and I can't not do it. I try not to think about what his reply to my letter will be and contemplate if it was even a good idea to leave one in the first place. His letter said that I was the one doing all the creepy shit and that it was bullshit that I said it was fair he just doesn't know what he's talking about. That it's a totally fair trade I mean I'm cleaning his shit and I don't have to and it's not my fault he leaves his shit unlocked that's why there are locks on the door in the first place. So people like me don't walk in and basically make ourselves at home. I walk back towards his room and stand in the doorway for a moment or too before walking in he's already sleeping so at least he doesn't know. It should probably make it even more weird that he doesn't know I'm there but at least he can't judge me in his sleep. I'm there for about an hour before I realize that it's getting late and I should head back home. When I get back I lock my door and go into the bathroom debating on wether I want to get in the shower or not. I decide I don't need one right away and go in my room laying down. I drift to sleep at the thought of us cuddling even though I know it probably won't ever happen. Someone can dream can't they?


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's POV: when I wake up I see there's no note but I know he's been here. But I think that maybe he won't be back. Maybe what I told him will make him stay away because it really is creepy. I decided that maybe I should do something productive and actually go out to get groceries. I went to the store closest even though I know they don't have everything I like I just don't feel like going very far. I was walking around with my basket looking at stuff when I hit something. I realized it was a person and moved quickly to help them up. When he looked at me he blushed "uh thanks" he said "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention I didn't mean to run into you I should probably be more careful" I is as rubbing the back of my neck "oh.... uh no it's fine I was probably in the way anyway" he said quickly "thanks again for helping me up" he added before turning around and leaving 'he's really pretty' I thought to myself. I shook my head it probably didn't matter anyway he was probably strait. I finished grabbing the stuff and paid for it before leaving. When I got to my car I put my stuff in it and got in while I was pulling out I saw him again walking out of the store. He looked over and we made eye contact for a second he quickly turned and walked away blushing.

Frank's POV: I talking to him for the first time and not I don't know if it will make it more weird that I'm sneaking into his apartment. I mean he doesn't know it's me so it shouldn't be that weird, but we made eye contact and I blushed way too many times. I don't know why I couldn't just fucking control myself it's not that hard he's just a person. A person that just so happens to be the best looking person in the world. I just wish that I could actually talk to him and possibly not have to sneak into his apartment. When I got in my car I drove home when I got out I saw him getting his stuff out of his car. I tried to quickly grab my things before he saw me but when I got to my door he was walking down the hall. I unlocked my door as he walked past me I turned to look at him and he looked at me. I could feel my face heating up and quickly walked into my apartment.

Gerard's POV: I saw him again when I was going home apparently he lives in the same place I do. It's just weird that I don't remember seeing him before, maybe he just moved in or something. I turned on the tv after I put everything away deciding that I was going to flip through the channels for a while. When I finally found a channel I wanted to watch I left it it wasn't the greatest thing in he world but it was what was on. I couldn't stop thinking about him I kind of wanted to know who he was. Maybe if I couldn't be with him we could at least be friends. After a while of watching tv trying to get him out of my head I decide to get up and go outside on the balcony for a while just to try to clear my head and have a cigarette. When I get out I sit down and debate on wether or not I should drink. I look at the time and realize that I probably wouldn't get up for work if I did sighing I pull out a cigarette and light it. I hear a door open and look up hot guy walks out of the door and closes it sitting down. I realize I'm staring when he looks over at me and I quickly look away glancing over to see if he's still looking. He isn't and I mentally facepalm myself. 'Smooth move Gerard now he probably thinks your a fucking creep' I think to myself I finish my cigarette and glance over a thin one more time before getting up and heading insides. He's not paying attention anyway.

Frank's POV: I really don't know why all of the sudden he's seeing me everywhere. I don't even think he knew I lived here before but we made eye contact again but this time I swear it's because he was watching me. I don't know if I'm aloud to be creeped out because I sneak into his apartment in the middle of the night. Maybe I can leave a letter telling him that I'm the one doing it and he won't be too freaked out I mean he's watching me. He has to like me doesn't he? Maybe it's just wishful thinking and if I do leave a note he'll just call the cops a and get a restraining order against me. 'Yeah' I think to myself 'not going to tell him then he won't have to find out and I can continue doing what I was doing' I get up and go inside flopping on my couch. I look around for a minute thinking of something to do I decide that I'm going to read a book or something. I grab a random book off the shelf and open the balcony door going back outside. It's not too hot outside so I should be fine for a while. As I'm reading I can't help but hope he comes back outside at some point in time so I can see him again. I don't have that luck though because he peanut come back out but it's cool because I'll see him later whether he knows or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's POV: I was just laying down to go to sleep when I heard something. I figured that it was just the sounds outside or something so I rolled over and closed my eyes. I heard my door open and froze 'who is in my house' was my first thought and then 'I told that fucker not to come back' was my second. I didn't know what to do because I didn't know if he was dangerous or not I don't know what he brings when he comes over. I thought maybe I could catch him then maybe find out who it was and tell them to seriously fuck off or he was going to get hurt. I felt the bed dip as he sat down on my bed I was thinking for a minute then I felt fingers going through my hair. I was trying to stay as calm as possible I had to keep my eyes closed so I don't know what he was doing. I grabbed his arm and turned on the light as quickly as possible and it was the guy who lived next to me. We both froze and he looked terrified "I uh I" he stuttered out. "You... You've been the one coming in here at night why.. What?" I was confused but I didn't let go of him I wanted answers. "I'm sorry" he said he tried to pull his arm away but I wouldn't let go "why?" He looked at me for a second "I uh saw you one day and I liked you so I came to try to talk to you but your door was open. I didn't mean to but I came inside it was kind of a mess." He continued "I don't know why I did it I just starting coming here all the time I was cleaning it up for you" he smiled a little looking down I tried to process this I wanted to be angry at him for the fact that he was breaking into my apartment. On the other hand he said that he liked me which surprised me on every level that it could no one ever liked me. I released my grip on his arm and moved closer to him he looked surprised like he was expecting me to hurt him or something. "What's uh your name?" I asked him "Frank" he said blushing "Gerard" I told him before he could ask he nodded and leaned closer to me before I knew what was happening I was closing the gap and kissing him. He reached up and pushed his hand into my hair I reached up and put one hand on the back of his neck keeping him there. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth granted his tongue entrance he pushed me back straddling my waist I pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around him. We finally parted for breath and then his eyes went wide he got up and ran out of the room I heard the door slam I looked at what time it was and decided I'd figure things out after I got off of work the next morning and went to bed.

Frank's POV: I ran into my apartment slamming my door and locking it hoping that he wouldn't try to come over. 'I made out with him he probably thinks I'm a freak' I though to myself pacing my living room what was I supposed to do avoid him forever I'd probably see him somewhere I couldn't not leave. I unlocked my door and peaked out to see if he was coming out but he wasn't so I closed it again and locked it 'maybe he'll just forget it ever happened' I thought walking into the kitchen I grabbed a glass and filled it with water after I drank it I walked into the living room. I thought about maybe watching tv but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened what was he going to do I could go to jail 'fuck he's going to call the cops and fuck' I realized I picked up my phone and called my friend Travis debating on whether I should really tell him before I could hang up he answered. I told him not to judge me on what I was going to tell him or anything when I told him he said that it sounded like I fucked up pretty bad. I asked him if he could just come and stay over just in case Gerard was really mad and wanted to like come over and beat the shit out of me he didn't want to at first because he said that I needed to deal with it myself. After some bribing with pizza and Chinese food be finally agreed and told me he would be over after work I thanked him and hung up after telling him that I'd leave my spare key under the map in front of my door and that I'd get the guest room ready. After I put the key under the map I looked over at Gerard's door he hadn't come out to try to talk to me yet so I figured he couldn't be that angry but I couldn't be too careful so I quickly locked the door and went into my room. I laid down and tried to get to sleep but I could stop thinking that maybe Gerard would come out and check under my map and get into my apartment while I was sleeping and beat me. When I heard the door open I froze.

Travis walked into Frank's apartment and locked the door he looked around thinking maybe Frank was still awake but he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Travis walked into the guest bedroom and and figured that he should get some sleep, he and Frank could talk about it more in the morning.

Frank woke up the next morning and was thankful that Gerard hadn't tried to come and kill him he walked out of his room and opened the door to the guest room and he saw Travis still sleeping. He walked into the kitchen and started making pancakes Travis came out about five minutes later no doubt lured out by the smell of breakfast. "I smell pancakes" Travis said as he entered the room "you would be right you know it's my favourite" Frank told him laughing a little. "So" Travis started "we really need to talk about this more because I'm not helping you out if he calls the cops" Frank finished making the pancakes putting them in plates sitting then on the table "I know" he replied sitting down.

Gerard's POV: I woke up to my alarm clock going off I wanted to hit snooze but I know if I did then I would never get up. I thought about last night when Frank was here but figured I could do anything about it until after I got off of work after I had breakfast I opened my door and looked over at his door. I locked mine and went out to my car I looked at the time and saw that if I didn't leave I was going to be late when I got there I knew that it was going to be a long day. When I had my break I thought about what I was going to do about the Frank thing I really didn't know and I'd have to think it through. I couldn't just go to his apartment could I? He probably wouldn't even answer he'd probably know that it was me. I looked at my watch and realized that my break was over five minutes ago and quickly got back to what I was doing before. After I finally got out of there I drove home as I walked past his door I wondered what he was doing after I got into my apartment I started thinking. How was I going to get him to talk to me? Would he know it was me if I knocked? What would I even say? (Oh hey I know you've been stalking me for a while but I think we might actually have a chance you know that kiss it was pretty fucking great). I shook my head laughing a little at myself 'I'm such a fucking idiot' I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later

After Frank finally decided that Gerard wasn't going to come over and do anything or call the police Travis finally left. Frank had been pinning over Gerard for a while but he knew that it really wasn't ever going to happen and he decided that he really needed to get out and find someone else someone who he wasn't going to stalk. Frank decided that he was going to go out to a bar or something. Those were good places to find people right?

Frank's POV: After making sure that Gerard was no where in sight just in case I left to go to the closest bar and ordered a drink I looked around to see if there was anyone I might be interested in talking to. About an hour later I had three different people's number just in case and I was feeling a little more than tipsy it wasn't too late so I was going to stay a little longer to see if I could find anyone else if I can't I still have those three people's numbers even if we wind up just fucking. That's when I see him he's pretty tall he looks bony and there's some douche bag crowding his space he looks uncomfortable. I walk a little closer to hear the conversation and I hear the other dude say his name he's giving him hard time with something so probably because of the alcohol I decide I'm going to do something. I walk over and out myself in between them "I've been looking for you Mikey" I say "oh" I turn slightly "is this one of your friends?" I ask looking back at him I wink at him and he nods his head "well don't be rude why don't you introduce me" he just stands there for a moment I turn around and stick my hand out "I'm Frank, his boyfriend I'm sorry he's being so rude right now" he reaches out and shakes my hand "George" he says looking over at Mikey. "You never told me you have a boyfriend" George says to Mikey I look over at him "you never told him" I say putting my arm around his waist pulling him closer to me. "What are you trying to replace me babe" he shakes his head fast "no I wasn't he was trying to get with me it's not my fault I'm so hot" Mickey says smirking I chuckle and look over at George before grabbing Mikey pushing him against the wall and pushing up to kiss him. He warps his arms around my waist pulling me closer Mikey's tongue slips into my open mouth and I moan loudly pushing up against him grinding into his leg. Mikey moans back and reaches down grabbing my ass we break the kiss and I lean my head back closing my eyes and opening my mouth he starts kissing and nipping at my neck I look over at George eyeing him down. "Your no longer needed" I tell him he's just staring mouth slightly ajar like he can't believe this is happening in front of him. After he's no where to be seen I back away from Mikey "uh thanks for that" he says "it's no problem it just looked like that guy was being a dick your looked a little uncomfortable". He nodded "so uh how could I repay you for that?" He asked "how about coffee sometime?" I asked "yeah sure" he pulled out a marker and grabbed my arm writing a number on it. Mikey smiles at me and then disappears into the crowd I decide it about time for me to head home and start walking. When I get home I go into the kitchen and grabbed some pop tarts after I ate them I went into my room and grabbed my phone texting Mikey telling him it was my number after plugging it in I laid down smiling to myself.

Frank he up to his phone ringing he looked at the time and it was about time for him to get up anyway it was Mikey's number so he answered it "so how about that coffee" Mikey said "sounds great I'll meet you at the coffee place down the street in about an hour" Frank told him "I'll see you there" Mikey said then hung up Frank smiled at his phone before getting up and going into the bathroom he really needed a shower and he wanted to look nice for Mikey he probably looked like shit last night. After Frank showered and got dressed he ate some breakfast he didn't know what to do before he met Mikey down at the coffee shop. Frank was excited and nervous so he couldn't focus on doing anything in particular he finally left to get there a little early. Frank walked pretty fast down to the coffee shop just so he could get a good seat maybe. When Frank got there he looked around but didn't see Mikey yet so he sat down at the table closest to the front and waited. Mieky walked through the door about 15 minutes after Frank sat down he looked at Frank and smiled walking over to the table and sitting down. They ordered their drinks and sat back down they say in silence for a few minutes before Mikey said something "I want to thank you again for what you did last night that guy was being kind of persistent about everything". Frank looked up from his drink and smiled at Mikey "like I said before it's no problem" they talked for about an hour and a half. Mikey said that he had to go because his brother was texting him bitching about his life again. Frank told Mikey that he had a good time and told him that they needed to do it again. Mikey smiled at Frank and they walked out together Frank told him that he had to go get stuff from the store anyway and they went their separate ways after a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's POV: After I got my things at the store I headed home to put everything away I was too happy about everything that was happening and hoping that Mikey could eventually be more than my friend but I didn't want to rush anything. Getting to know him would be great first because I've rushed into relationships before and it's not the so great when you find out things you wish you didn't know from the person your dating or you wish they didn't do to you. After I put everything away I called Travis to tell him that I have a person who I could possibly be in relationship with at some point in time. We talked about it for a while and Travis asked me if it was also someone that I stalked and I did my sarcastic laugh and told him I met Mikey at the bar he pretended to be surprised and laughed a little 'sometimes he thinks he's funny' I thought to myself. I told him I had to get ready for work in the morning and that I'd update him after our next date. 'Date' I thought to myself 'is that really what they are he seemed to like me' I got up and went to go lay down I set my alarm to wake me up in the morning and closed my eyes.

Gerard's POV: I couldn't stop thinking about Frank and it's been a whole week and I know I'm not going to do anything about it so I thought maybe I could get my brother to help me I texted him and told him he needed to help me. Mikey showed up and came in with a huge smile on his face "what's got you so happy" I asked laughing at him "I met someone" he said flopping down on the couch next to me "he helped me get rid of some asshole and we-" "that's great but you need to help me with my problem" I cut him off he rolled his eyes and sighed looking over at me "how do you even meet anyone you never leave your apartment besides to go to work or get food and half the time I bring you your groceries". I told him that it was my neighbor leaving out the part that he would sneak into my house because if I know Mikey he would tell me that I needed to call the cops and get a restraining order and that I have horrible taste in men. Mikey rolled his eyes and told me that I needed to either talk to him or get over it I told him that I'd decide at some other point in time and we ordered pizza and watched movies all night.

Mikey called Frank about a week later and asked him if he wanted to go to lunch with him. Of course Frank said yes because he thought that maybe he could actually have a chance with this guy. By the seventh date about a month after they met Frank knew that things were going great they went out to the same bar that they met out and they decided that they were going to party. They wound up getting pretty drunk and Frank called a cab to pick them up and take them back to his apartment. Mikey could barely keep his hands off of Frank on their way when they got their Frank had some trouble unlocking the door because Mikey pushed him against the wall outside of it. Frank finally pushed him away long enough to get the key in the door and walk in before Mikey slammed the door and pushed Frank up against it. Mikey's mouth is on Frank’s neck in seconds and Frank’s leaning his head back against the door to give him more room. Mikey bites down right beneath Frank’s ear and Frank moans loudly mouth opening Mikey reaches down pulling one of Frank’s legs up and around his waist by his thigh holding it there pushing harder against Frank. Frank can feel his hard in through his jeans and moans again rubbing against Mikey to create needed friction Mikey reaches up and grabs Frank’s hair pulling him into a mouth bruising kiss that's mostly teeth. Mikey reaches down and pulls Frank’s other leg up and Frank wraps his legs around Mikey's waist. Mikey carries Frank to his room and lays him down on the bed. Pulling Frank’s shirt off he bites down his chest Frank reaches down to unbutton his jeans but Mikey bats his hands away and does it for him Frank helps Mikey get his pants off then pulls at his shirt "off" Frank grunts. Mikey pulls his shirt over his head and gets his pants off before climbing on top of Frank. Frank pulls him back into a kiss and bites at Mikey's lip and Mikey groans grinding on Frank’s thigh. Frank pushes Mikey back and straddles his waist reaching over in his night stand and grabbing a bottle of lube. Opening the cap he squirts some onto his fingers reaching behind himself pushing a finger in his ass. They moan at the same time "fuck your so hot" Mikey tells him putting his hands on Frank’s waist Frank moves his finger in and out adjusting to the feeling then he adds another finger. Frank slowly starts to scissor his fingers moaning louder Mikey takes Frank’s cock into his hand and starts slowly rubbing up and down as Frank adds a third finger bucking into Mikey's hand moaning his name. Frank takes his fingers out and Mikey moves his other hand back to Frank’s waist Frank reaches behind him grabbing Mikey's dick lining it up with his entrance slowly pushing down making Mikey groan "fuck your so tight" Mikey moans out Frank pushes down until he's sitting in Mikey's lap. Frank braces his hands on Mikey's chest and pulls up slowly pushing back down faster Mikey moans and pulls Frank down by his neck kissing him hard letting his tongue explore Frank's mouth. Mikey grabs Frank's ass with his other hand pushing up into him hard pushing and pulling Frank up and down hard until they're just panting into each other's mouths. Frank pulls away and sits up leaning back with one hand on Mikey's knee the other one stroking himself head leaned back mouth slack and moaning like a whore. Mikey grabs Frank's waist and starts pulling him down thrusting up into him "fuck Mikey I feel so full your so fucking big" Frank moans he can feel his orgasm coming and starts rocking back and forth fucking into his hand and down onto Mikey's dick. Mikey's nails are digging into Frank's waist hard and Frank comes all over Mikey's chest and stomach screaming his name stroking himself through. Mikey feels Frank tighten around him and slams into him a few more times before groaning and coming inside of Frank. Frank falls forward into Mikey's chest as they lay there panting Frank pulls off and flops down next to Mikey smiling he leans against Mikey for a few minutes before getting up to clean up. After they get under the covers Mikey wraps his arms around Frank's waist pulling him closer kissing him softly. They fall asleep tangled together.

Mikey wakes up and stretches looking around the sun is just starting to come up and he pulls Frank closer he mumbles something in his sleep draping his arm across Mikey. Mikey's laying there when his phone goes off he groans and tried to pry Frank's arm off of him when he does Frank turns around and rolls onto the floor. Mikey tries not to laugh but he chuckled and Frank sat up and looked at him "asshole" Frank mumbles and goes into the bathroom. Mikey picks up his phone and looks at it seeing that he has way too many texts from his brother and decides to wait to look through them. Mikey walks into the kitchen after getting dressed to see that Frank's already there eating some pop tarts he smiles and walks up to him takes one of the pop tarts and leans against the counter. Frank makes a fake hurt face at him and jumps up on the counter Mikey walks over to him and Frank wraps his legs around him. Mikey's phone rings and he sighs pulling it out to answer it "hello?" Mikey asks his brother all the sudden has five hundred things to say while Frank leans closer to try to hear "I can't even understand what your saying you need to slow the fuck down" he slows down a little but all Mikey catches is something about his brother hearing his neighbor having sex freaked out and went to his room "that's nice I'm kinda busy right now" and he hangs up. Mikey sighs and looks at the time "alright I have to be at work in about an hour so I'm going to go but I'll call you later". Mikey leans forward and kisses Frank hard before prying Frank off of him while he pouts and turns to leave after he's gone Frank doesn't know what to do so he watches some tv.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard's POV: When I called my brother I didn't expect him to come to my apartment. Or tell me that he was fucking Frank it took me a while to get it out of him because he walked in with a guilty look on his face. Then I freaked out because I heard them fucking and locked myself in my room.

Mikey's been trying to lure his brother out of his room with coffee but it doesn't seem to be working he tries to apologize but he's not sure if it's even something that you could actually forgive. It's not his fault that Gerard never told him who he was or what he looked like Mikey just didn't think they would have the same taste in men. Mikey sighed walking away from the door and went into the living room he doesn't know whether he should tell Frank or not. Maybe it Frank wouldn't even like Gerard and they could stay together maybe he doesn't even know him. He got up and went over to Frank's door when Frank answered he pulled Mikey in and pushed him against the door getting as close as possible. "I knew you couldn't wait to get more" Frank smirked before kissing Mikey. Mikey tried to push him away because he needed to tell him but Frank was grinding against him making him moan. Mikey pushed Frank back enough to look at him "no I need to tell you something like really important" Mikey said holding Frank back. Frank was still pushing against him "what is it" he moaned "it's about my brother" Frank stopped and looked at him questioningly "look my brother likes you and I kind of feel bad about this because..." Frank let go of him and stepped back "not because of you!" Mikey almost yelled flinching a little at him voice "it's because of him but he never told me who you were or what you looked like so I couldn't have known that he was talking about you" Mikey said quickly. Frank just stood there staring for a minute before his eyes widened and he realized who Mikey was talking about "Gerard's your brother" Frank said slowly Mikey nodded his head and watched as Frank paced around the living room. It hit Mikey "you know him" he asked "yes I uh do" Frank looked at Mikey "he didn't tell me he knew you" Mikey said walking up to Frank "yeah uh about that I uh I don't know how your going to take this but I uh.. Kind of stalked him I mean it wasn't my fault he was just. I saw him and I was going to talk to him and I went to his door because I was going to knock on the door but it was unlocked" Mikey stuck his hand up to stop Frank "so you went inside?" He asked looking Frank in the eyes "uh" Frank cleared his throat "yeah" Mikey turned around and grabbed the door handle "no no wait" Frank yelled Mikey turned around and looked at him expectantly but he knew that Frank couldn't justify it "please don't leave we were going so great" Frank voice cracked "I'm sorry I really liked you but I don't think I can handle that it's creepy it was weird in the first place that he was pinning over you when I was with you but that's too much." Mikey cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck standing there awkwardly "I'm gunna go now" he said turning around and walking out. Frank ran over to the door "please don't.. Please" he was trying not to cry but he failed Mikey was the first person that he even had a chance with and he ruined it. Frank locked his door and went strait to his fridge grabbing a few beers and went into his room.

Frank started drinking a lot more than he usually would Mikey wouldn't talk to him. Frank knew that he shouldn't have even said it he should've lied to him said that he met him at the store that day but he wasn't even thinking about it. He hasn't charged his phone in weeks he showed up to work multiple times drunk and he doesn't even know if he still has his job because his phones dead he only leaves his house to go to work and buy more liquor.

Frank's POV: I haven't gone to sleep yet and I'm fucking drunk I don't even care anymore I get up and get dressed for work stumbling around a little. After I get dressed I call a cab because I know that if I try to drive then I'm just going to get pulled over or kill myself which at the moment doesn't sound too bad. I get in and tell him where to drop me off I'm just glad he doesn't say anything about me being drunk I pay and I go where I need to go and start getting to work when I get an email from my boss telling me to come to his office. I get up and sigh walking down the hall he fires me and tells me I can pick up my last check for what I've work this week I go pack up all my shit and call another cab. When I get home I just drink more I know I should probably be looking for another job but I don't even bother.

One month later

Gerard's POV: someone knew moved in next door after Frank disappeared got about a month I stopped seeing him and Mikey stopped talking to me. At first I was confused because I stopped seeing Mikey come around but then I figured he figured out what Frank had been doing before he met him. I was out walking one day when I saw Frank he looked fucking trashed stumbling around he fell over and it was like slow motion he hit the ground I ran over to him and pulled him off the ground he had to be doing more than just drinking I pulled him to my car and laid him down in the back seat. I got him back to my apartment and picked him up carrying him into my room so he wasn't by himself and laid him down in my bed. After I got him under the covers I got in pulling him closer because he was freezing.

 

Franks POV: I woke up and I wasn't cold which I thought was weird because the last thing I remember was being outside. I look around but I don't see anything because it's dark I go to roll over and freeze when I realize there's someone else in the bed. I stop and try to think if maybe someone picked me up but I don't remember anyone being near me I don't know who it could be. I wasn't sure if I should try to leave or something I slowly sat up and scooted toward the front of the bed when I felt the floor I stood up I stuck my arms out trying to feel around for something. I hit my foot on something and fell not so gracefully to the floor and groaned I heard someone move and I tried to find something to grab to defend myself with when the light turned on. I laid there with my mouth open for a minute "you uh I saw you you looked pretty fucked up and I couldn't leave you out there" Gerard said before I could even say anything I stood up and looked at him for a minute and then ran towards the door I got into the hallway and ran into the living room I started unlocking the door when I got it open he slammed it shut. I turned around and looked at Gerard "just let me leave please I don't want to be around you" I said closing my eyes "oh come on you wanted to before what's the difference now that I saved you from probably dying" he sounded smug and I didn't like it. I opened my eyes and looked at him I lunged for him and he grabbed my arms pushing me back against the door he pushed against me so I couldn't move "please" he chuckled and pulled me away from the door I struggled as Gerard dragged me down the hall into the bathroom but he wouldn't let go of me "why are you doing this" I asked him "well my brother told me to either do something or get over it and I'm doing something" he pushed me into the tub and turned on the water it was freezing but it started getting warmer. Gerard started getting undressed and then got in I backed up against the wall to get as far away from him as possible I looked over at the door trying to think of how far I'd make it if I ran when he grabbed me. He pushed me against the wall when someone knocked on the bathroom door he looked over and I pushed him while he was distracted ran to the door and opened it running out as fast as I could I knocked over Mikey but I didn't care I just needed to get out. I got the door open and ran outside I didn't know where to go but I started running it was freezing I don't know how far I got but I had to stop I ran down an alley hiding behind a dumpster.

Mikey was confused when he got up he looked in the bathroom and saw Gerard "oh Geez why are you naked what the fuck were you doing" he turned around Gerard groaned and got up quickly turning off the water and grabbing a towel "uh nothing I wasn't doing anything" Gerard stuttered out walking out of the bathroom to look for Frank "why was Frank here he fucking ran like he was racing what we're you doing" Mikey grabbed Gerard "what were you doing with him" he pushed Gerard back "you told me to do something about it or let our go I was only taking your advice" he stuck his hands up"you dumb ass you know that's illegal right how did you even get him to agree to get near you" Mikey slammed him into the wall "will be was outside and is cold so I brought him back here I didn't want him to die" Mikey slammed him against the wall again "you fucking idiot I don't want to see you again and you better fucking stay away from him" Mikey let go of Gerard and left he didn't know where to look because Frank could have gone anywhere and is was really early so it was still dark outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank's POV: I heard Mikey calling my name but I didn't know if he brought Gerard so I didn't say anything he could be in it with him and take me back to him. I started freaking out when I was grabbed and screamed "calm down you going to be fine" Mikey said pulling me closer I looked over and saw Gerard I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go "relax he's here to apologize" I nodded and looked at Gerard. He walked forward and I backed up "alright I'm sorry for.... you know and when he told me to do something about it I knew that's not what he meant so I don't know why I did it I'm just sorry" I nodded my head. Gerard stuck out his arms for a hug but I shook my head and he put his arms back down and turned around "alright it's too cold for you to be out here so do you want to go back to his place or mine whatever your more comfortable with" I just looked at him and he nodded. Mikey walked me to his car and I got in the front seat I saw Gerard sit in the back and he was just staring at me. Mikey grabbed a blanket and gave it to me I saw him glare at Gerard and he looked away, after he drove Gerard home he drove me to his house when we got there he took me inside. When we got inside there was someone sitting on the couch he looked over at Mikey and smiled then he looked at me and raised his eyebrows "this is my friend Frank, Frank Sam he'll be staying here for a while he's had some problems and needs people right now" Mikey said pulling me towards the bathroom I started to panic a little and he could see it "it's okay I'm not going to do anything to you Frank" he took the blanket from me and I got in the shower. When I got out there was a towel and a pair of clothes I put them on and walked out leaving the towel on the door I walked into the living room and they were sitting on the couch together Mikey was leaning against Sam I quietly turned around and went into one of he rooms that looked empty I went into my pants pocket and grabbed the bad that was in there I pulled it out and looked at it for a second "what are you doing?" I turned and saw Sam standing in the doorway. I just sat there open mouthed I didn't know what to say there wasn't really anything I could say "Mikey?" Sam called I shook my head but he walked up he looked at me and sighed. He walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed "Frank give me the bag" I just looked at him "Frank" I handed it to him and he gave it to Sam he sat back on the bed after Sam left "why?" He asked I just shook my head I didn't want to talk to him about it I didn't want to tell him that he broke my heart and I started doing dumb shit not in front of his boyfriend that would be stupid and is seen like I just wanted attention. He reached out his arms to hug me but I just say there he grabbed me and pulled me into the hug. 

Mikey noticed that Frank was crying and hugged him tighter, Frank grabbed the from of his shirt crying into his shoulder. They would up laying down and Frank finally passed out Mikey sat there running his fingers through Frank's hair after a while Sam walked up to the door "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" he told Mikey "alright I'm going to stay here a while so he doesn't wake up by himself" Sam nodded and walked away. Mikey finally fell asleep and shortly afterwards Frank woke up he looked over at him and quietly got up from the bed trying not to wake him. Frank slowly walked down the dark hallway so he didn't knock anything over and wake anyone up when he was sure he was in the living room he searched around for a light switch when he turned it on he jumped because Sam was sitting on the couch. "why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked, Sam just looked at him. Frank scratched his head and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge he grabbed a water bottle and closed the door looking up to see Sam standing next to him. Frank dropped the bottle and back up a little "can I uh help you?" he asked backing up further until he hit the counter Sam walled closer to Frank and he froze he wasn't sure where this was going but he was sure it wasn't going to be good "alright so I know he likes you and you obviously like him too" Sam said putting a hand on Frank's shoulder "n-no I don't" Frank stuttered out he was worried that Sam was going to hurt him if he said he did "look don't lie to me I can see it and he wouldn't just bring anyone here so he clearly likes you but" "I'm not trying to steal him from you I promise he's just being nice to me" Frank almost yelled interrupting him. Sam looked at Frank confused for a second then realized what he thought "oh no we aren't dating I've known him since we were little we just live together I was going to tell you not to screw shit up because I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt his feelings" Frank shook his head and Sam looked angry "no I mean it's not going to happen he hates me he's really just being nice something happened and he left me before we even got together" Frank quickly told him. Sam looked like he was trying to remember something and a second later he had ahold of Frank by his hair.

Frank's POV: I was just telling Sam that we weren't going to be together and he snatched me up by my hair it reminded me of when I was younger and my eyes started stinging. "I remember you" he hissed at me I didn't know what he was talking about and I reached up trying to get his hand out of my hair but he started saying something "you're that fucking creep. He was talking about you you were stalking his brother he told me about you" I shook my head and he tightened his grip in my hair and tears started pouring down my face "get out!" he yelled throwing me towards the living room when I hit the floor I curled into a ball waiting for him to just hit me he didn't so I looked up at him "get up and get the fuck out are you fucking deaf!" he screamed I jumped and quickly stood rushing towards the door trying to wipe my face when the door opened I ran outside looking around I didn't know where I was but I saw a park on out way here I ran down to it and ran inside the building that said it was a bathroom it was kind of gross and cold but it wasn't as cold as it was outside 'he could have at least given me a blanket' I think walking over yo the mirror wiping my face more. My stomach growled and I knew I should have eaten something when I got there but it was too late I leaned back against the wall and slid down it pulling my knees up I wrapped my arms around my legs to try to stay somewhat warm but it wasn't really working I heard the door open and looked up I figured Sam followed mr here to kick my ass or Mikey heard him yelling and came to find me but it was just some random person they didn't even look over at me. Even thought they weren't paying attention to me I still tried to be quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey heard someone scream something and then the front door slammed he quickly ran out of the room and saw Sam standing in front of the door "whats going on?" Mikey asked, Sam looked over at him "why would you bring him here he's a fucking creep is there something wrong with you" he yelled, Mikey just looked at him for a second then realized he just kicked Frank out "you can't make him where did he hot he doesn't even know this area what's wrong with you" Mikey grabbed his keys and Sam grabbed his wrist "this is my house too and I don't fucking want him here" Mikey pulled his hand away and left slamming the door. Mikey didn't know where to search for Frank at he didn't know anywhere around and it was dark he was walking down the street when he heard a door open he looked over and saw the bathroom at the park he ran over to it and watched the guy that walked out he opened the door and looked in he heard crying and walked in he walked up to the stall it was coming from and knocked on it "Frank are you in here?". Mikey only heard sniffles in response he tried to open the door but it was locked "come on Frank please come out" Mikey thought for a minute "who was that guy that just left did he do something to you Frank tell me" he started to panic pulling on the door it unlocked and he opened it looking at Frank he looked fine. Mikey reached out to grab Frank and he flinched "don't make me go back there with him" Frank sobbed Mikey frowned wondering what Sam did to him "what happened Frank what did he do" frank shook his head. Mikey grabbed him pulling him out of the stall Frank continued to shake his head as Mikey walked him out of the bathroom over to a bench "look I know you don't want to go back with him but I'm not leaving you out here okay" Mikey grabbed him by his chin so he'd look at him "just leave me its fine I can sleep in the bathroom I'll be okay" Frank said pulling his head back he got up to walk back towards the bathroom and Mikey grabbed his wrist he whimpered and squeezed his eyed shut. Mikey stood up and pulled him into a hug he was fucking freezing "come on Frank please its cold out here I don't want you out in this weather" Frank finally gave up and leaned against Mikey he started to cry feeling embarrassed that he looked so weak in front of him. Mikey picked him up and started walking down the street when he got back to his house he tried to open the door but it was locked sighing he put Frank down pulling out his keys he unlocked the door and opened it Mikey walked in and held the door open and Frank slowly stepped inside he sat down on the couch while Mikey went to go see where Sam was all of the sudden Frank heard yelling. 

Frank's POV: I wasn't back five minutes before I heard them yelling I felt bad because they were arguing about me but I knew if I had left that Mikey would have just come looking for me again he came and got me a few minutes after the yelling stopped he kept telling me to go out into the living room with him but i didn't want to but he said that Sam was just going to say he was sorry after a few minutes he finally got me to go out with me and Sam was standing there i thought he was going to yell at me but he just looked at me and then spoke "Im sorry alright I over reacted alright you can stay here and I'm sorry i kicked you out it wont happen again" i nodded and Mikey pushed me over to the couch i zoned out while they were talking i didn't know why he wanted me to stay with him so badly he was probably just going to be thinking why didn't he leave him out there he's more trouble than i imagined. i looked at the floor feeling bad about myself Mikey stood up and i stood at him he grabbed my arm and pilled me out of the chair through the house back into the room i was in before. We laid back down but i figured i wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night he wrapped his arms tightly around me and i curled up and pulled the blanket over my head he had one hand under it petting my head and i fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

One month later

Frank woke because Mikey was fucking snoring in his ear. Mikey was clinging to him like his life depended on it even though he was dead asleep, and Frank was surprised his grip was so tight when he was knocked the fuck out like this. He was like an octopus, or something. Frank shook Mikey "get the fuck off of me man your suffocating me" Mikey groaned and rolled over and fell off the bed with an 'oof' Frank remember the time that Mikey stayed at his apartment and the same thing happened to him and he chuckled "what are you laughing at?" Mikey grumbled getting back on the bed "oh just remembering that the same thing happened that time you stayed at my apartment so this is payback" Mikey raised his eyebrows grabbed Frank and started tickling him "please no get off I'm sorry fuck" Frank squealed.

There was a knock on the door "hey I can hear you you better not being doing anything in there" Sam yelled through the door and Frank and Mikey just started laughing "come on you know you like it you can join in if you'd like" Mikey yelled back "hey" Frank yelled smacking his arm "as much as I'd love to take you up on that offer your not my type Mikey sorry and I have to go to work anyway" Mikey looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed "fuck I can't be late or they're going to fire me" he ran out the door and Frank laughed getting up he went down stairs into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot he grabbed a cup for himself and a travel mug for Mikey. 

Frank poured their drinks just in time because Mikey was rushing down the stairs Frank walked into the living room and held out Mikey's coffee he smiled taking it "I'll see you later" Mikey told him he grabbed him and pulled him closer kissing him Frank shoved his tongue into Mikey's mouth and Sam walked in "oh geez get a room guys" Mikey pulled back and laughed "alright I really have to go or I'm going to be late" Frank nodded and Mikey left. Frank walked back up to their room locking the door and sitting on the bed am there was a knock on the door Frank wondered what Mikey had forgotten this time "hold on a second" he called getting up he setting his coffee down he walked over to the door unlocking it "what did you forget this time?" He opened the door to see Sam and raised an eyebrow "do you need something?" Frank asked.

Sam pushed Frank into the room shutting and locking the door "what is this?" Frank asked nervously Sam didn't say anything just grabbed Frank by his hair dragging him over to the bed "let go of me" Frank yelled Sam grabbed his throat and reached down yanking his pajama pants down "oh you were waiting were you your not even wearing underwear" Sam smirked Frank whined shaking his head tears streaming down his face Sam shoved his own pants down grabbed Frank's leg pulling it he let go of His throat grabbing his other leg Sam pulled Frank further down the bed so he was as close as he could get him. Frank was struggling and pulling but Sam grabbed his arms holding frank's wrists together in one hand.

Sam lined himself up with Frank and pushed in Frank screamed and Sam smacked him as hard as me could "shut the fuck up your annoying no ones going to hear you anyway and even if they did no one wants to help a faggot" Sam hissed Frank gave up trying to get away from him and he laid there it reminded him of when he was younger Sam suddenly pulled out and Frank groaned and Sam finished himself off he didn't want there to be evidence on Frank. When he pulled back he realized that he bruised Frank he cursed to himself before getting up "go get cleaned up and don't fucking tell Mikey what happened I'll tell him you wanted it and who will he believe his faggot boyfriend or his best friend since elementary school" Sam said before slamming the door shut Frank laid there crying for about a half an hour before getting up to go take a shower he didn't know what would happen if Mikey found out 'did I just cheat on him' he kept thinking it throughout his shower he cleaned himself off trying to scrub Sam off of him but he still felt dirty after he got out he took the sheets off the bed and replaced them.

He walked over to the door just in case Sam wasn't done with him he curled up on the bed under the covers and cried himself to sleep he woke up and Mikey was rubbing his hair or at least he hoped it was "what's wrong did you have a bad dream?" Mikey asked Frank thought about telling him what happened but Sam was Mikey's best friend so he'd probably believe him instead so he just nodded Mikey laid down next to him and pulled him closer Frank froze for a second and then relaxed a little bit "are you okay?" Frank nodded his head "are you sure you seem really upset do you want to talk about the dream?" Miley went back to petting his head slowly Frank just shook his head again maybe he could just forget about it and that would be it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know it's been a long while since I posted a new chapter but I just got some inspiration.

Frank seemed really distant Mikey started to notice he asked Sam if he noticed but he said he hadn't really been paying attention. Mikey kind of just shrugged it off at first because he knew Frank got int weird moods because of his childhood but it was different this time. Sometimes when Mikey reached out Frank would jump like he was going to hit him but Mikey had never raised his hand to him. Mikey thought maybe Frank was cheating on him but he never left the house he asked Sam to keep an eye on him while he wasn't there because he was worked about him. Mikey made a mistake saying that because Sam agreed to it but Mikey didn't know what he was going to do.

Mikey had just left for work and Frank was eating breakfast Sam walked in and Frank got nervous but was trying to hide it. "Mikey told me to keep an eye on you because he's worried you might be cheating on him if this keeps up you'll be out of here in no time" Sam laughed. "I would never cheat on him" Frank yelled Sam raised an eyebrow at him getting up he grabbed Frank by his hair shoving his face in his cerial. Sam pulled Frank out of the chair bending him over the table "please" Frank whimpered.

Sam held him down gripping his hips so hard he knew they'd leave bruises and fucked into him hard Frank couldn't stop crying. When Sam was done he threw Frank on the floor telling him to get cleaned up Sam didn't have to tell him not to tell Mikey because he knew he wouldn't. Frank sat in the tub and cried for about an hour then scrubbed himself raw he felt so weak he wanted to tell Mikey but he didn't know what would happen. Frank didn't want Mikey to leave him and if what Sam said was true if he said anything Mikey might think he was cheating on him.

Frank looked at the bruises he knew he couldn't let Mikey see them he loved him too much to risk him kicking him out. Frank was sitting on the couch when Mikey came home Mikey smiled at Frank and he faked a smile back. "Are you feeling better today?" Frank just nodded turning back to the tv Mikey went and asked Sam if anything happened. Sam told Mikey that he left for a few hours but he really didn't Mikey just sighed he didn't want to believe that Frank could cheat on him.

Mikey went back into the living room sitting down next to Frank "are you hungry?" Frank nodded Mikey got up pulling Frank off the sofa into the kitchen. Frank would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to sit down and he didn't want to be at that table and if Mikey knew he wouldn't want to be either. Mikey just watched him while he was waiting on the food Frank seemed distracted like he couldn't stop his brain from thinking. Frank jumped when Mikey called his name "are you sure your okay?" Frank nodded looking out the window "Frank I need to talk to you". Frank nodded looking up at him nervously "what's been going on you've been acting really weird".

Frank went to open his mouth when Sam walked in and he shut up "I told you he's probably cheating on you" Sam stated grabbing a beer out of the fridge Mikey was checking the food when he said it. Frank opened his mouth to argue and Sam raised an eyebrow at him he needed to get Mikey alone so he could tell him. "Shut the Fuck up Sam" Mikey said ignoring his statement "we love each other he'd never do that". "Well he's the one that left today I didn't know where he was I just came out of my room and he was gone" Frank stood up slamming his fist on the table "I didn't leave I was here the whole day you fucking liar" he screamed.

Mikey hadn't really seen Frank get mad before Frank stormed off to the guest bedroom locking the door he wouldn't come out and he wouldn't let Mikey in. Mikey knew there was something Frank wasn't telling him but just asked Sam more about what was happening. Sam told him he came back and his hair was all messed up and that he stretched and he saw some bruises on his hips. Sam just failed to tell him who it was from Mikey didn't know what to think but figured he could get Frank to talk to him before they went to bed. Mikey was wrong he didn't even want to come out of the room for anything even go to to bed they turned the guest room into a spare room so there was no bed in it.

Frank wound up sleeping on the floor and when he got up to go to the bathroom Mikey was gone he tried to avoid Sam but he couldn't. Sam fucked him against the living room wall leaving more bruises on his body that he'd have to hide. Frank realized what Sam was doing he was going to leave bruises up his body until they we're noticable and he wouldn't be able to hide them anymore. Frank couldn't get Mikey alone in any room because Sam was always around and same scared Frank he didn't know what he'd do if he told Mikey. He couldn't stop thinking about Mikey thinking he was lying if he told him and kicking him out he didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he needed to do it soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Frank couldn't keep living with what Sam was doing to him it wasn't just the physical pain it was the pshycological toll it was taking more. He didn't want to be near anyone in fear of them touching him he had too many bruises to shower or sleep in the same bed as Mikey. Frank didn't know how much longer he could hide it the bruises we're adding up and they we're getting higher they hurt all the time. Sam didn't make it any better always looming over him and making him nervous all the time. Mikey keeps asking questions and Frank can't answer them and it's making Mikey suspicious.

It was late one night and Frank was laying in bed he forgot to lock the door and heard it open he knew what was going to happen. Sam climbed on top of him stroking his hair before tangling his fingers in it Frank began to shake "take your clothes off" Frank nodded getting up and slowly taking them off. Sam liked it when he went slow so he could watch the way his body moved and looked with the bruises Frank stopped crying and just started to accept it after a while. He knew it wasn't going to stop so he just got through it so it would be over with "come on get on the bed" Sam patted next to him.

Frank took a deep breath before climbing on the bed Sam grabbed Franks hand making him jump and put it on his dick he didn't realize that Sam got undressed too. Frank started jerking him off and Sam was kissing his neck Frank sniffled a little but didn't let himself cry. "Turn around" Sam whispered Frank nodded again laying on his stomach Sam climbed on top of him pushing right in. Frank gritted his teeth as Sam starterd to thrust inside of him Sam slapped his ass and Frank bit down on the pillow. Frank couldn't stop himself from crying he tries so hard but it hurt so much and Sam was hitting him.

Mikey came home seeing all the lights we're out in the front of the house he figured everyone was sleeping so he quietly opened and closed the door. He started walking up the stairs when he heard a grunt he figured Sam was fucking someone he recognized it. Mikey noticed their bedroom door was open and walked up to it he gasped at what he saw Frank was face down on the bed. Mikey couldn't see his face because it was in the pillow and Sam was on top of him fucking him they hadn't heard him and he just stood there as Sam pulled out. Mikey saw blood and he saw all the bruises on Franks back he kicked the door open "what the Fuck is going on here" he yelled.

Frank froze he knew this day was coming he started crying and shaking "what he wanted me to Fuck him said you weren't satisfying him enough". Mikey just stood there "get the Fuck out of my room Sam" he yelled Sam just shrugged and left Frank curled up on the bed shaking harder. "I'm sorry" he whispered Mikey couldn't hear what he was saying "Frank what happened" Mikey grabbed his arm pulling on him but he wouldn't get up. "Please Frank tell me what happened" Frank looked up at Mikey his eyes were red "I'm sorry Mikey I didn't mean it". Mikey didn't know why he was apologizing he was hurt "why are you sorry" Frank looked at him before getting upvand limping to the bathroom.

Mikey followed him into the bathroom before he closed the door "tell me" Frank ignored him getting in the shower he just stood under the water. Mikey reached out touching Franks back and he flinched whimpering "what did he do to you" Mikey whispered Frank shook his head. "I-I wanted it" Frank whispered Mikey was shocked there was no way he wanted that "how long has he been doing this" Frank sighed "a few months". "I'm calling the police" Frank grabbed Mikeys arm "no I wanted it" Mikey could see the fear in Franks eyes "stop lying to me" Mikey yelled. Frank backed up against the wall face scrunching up in pain as he slid down it "I didn't mean to scare you just tell me". 

Frank looked up at Mikey he looked so vulnerable and scared "I know he's doing it to you you didn't want that" Frank shook his head "I did want it" Mikey was getting mad 'did he tell you to say that" Frank nodded "come on let's get you cleaned up baby" Frank nodded letting Mikey pick him up. After Mikey got him cleaned up and in bed he went to find Sam he couldn't he went to his room but there was Shit everywhere. Mikey knew that Sam took off Mikey still called the police and they came over he told them what happened. Mikey had to wake Frank up to show them the damage Frank didn't really want to talk to them about it Frank kept asking Mikey when he could go back to bed.

Mikey had to take care of Frank because he wasn't doing so well Mikey took him to the hospital and they prescribed him with a bunch of medication. It made him okay but he didn't always seem to be there when Mikey was talking to him "Frank how are you feeling today". Frank looked over at Mikey and smiled a little "better" Mikey smiled hugging him they laid in bet sometimes for days Frank seemed to be getting better. Sometimes not so much and Mikey realized that he had a lot in store for him with Frank now Mikey blamed it on himself for not realizing sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ass time since I updated this so I'm going to now.

Frank walked around with long sleeve shirts on so he didn't have to see all the bruises on himself he didn't want Mikey to see them either. Mikey knew they were there it was too late for that Frank just didn't want to see them he didn't want to continue to be reminded. They fought a lot after Sam left because Frank told him he wasn't going to go to the cops or take it to court. Mikey was mad that he wouldn't because it was fucked up and Sam would just go out and do it again. Frank just told Mikey that most of the time they get away with it anyway so there was no point in trying to do anything. Mikey obviously didn't believe that but he couldn't make Frank do it even though he wished he could. There was another problem too Frank medicine stopped working and they had to up the dosage and then after that Frank just didn't do anything. Frank was basically doped up all the time on it half the time Mikey thought he was going to die because he wouldn't move from his bed or the couch.

Frank's mind was blank all the time the medicine worked pretty well with stopped him from thinking about what had happened. The only problem was that he never had the motivation or strength to get up and do anything Frank tried though. At least he thought he tried, he thought that when he was able to get up and go to the bathroom it was an accomplishment. Half the time he just held if until Mikey would help him so he felt good about himself when he did the littles things on his own. Mikey made him food when he wasn't at work he understood that Frank was going through a lot and there wasn't a lot he could do to help him. Mikey just wished there was he wished he could do more he wished he could stay home with him all day because he didn't know what Frank was doing when he was home alone. Mikey got an idea but knew that Frank wasn't going to like it so he just wasn't going to tell him about it he didn't want to but he needed to basically get a babysitterf or Frank. 

Mikey went through a lot of people he had to do background checks on all of them because she didn't want them to wind up being like Sam. Mikey told Frank that it was someone to help around the house with stuff and he wasn't lying he just didn't tell Frank excaly what they were there for. Mikey interviewed a lot of people but he wound up just calling his brother he knew that he would be willing to help he just didn't know how Frank would feel about it. Gerard agreed and Mikey told him it was just until he could get Frank to do stuff for himself or at least off the medication. It helped Mikey a lot having Gerard there all the time and Gerard could still work from Mikeys house so it wasn't interfering with his work. Mikey told Gerard about everything that had happened and just made it clear he needed to be careful with Frank and patient. The first day was awful Frank didn't want to be anywhere near Gerard put of fear Mikey had to miss the day of work to get him to relax long enough to be near Gerard.


	13. Chapter 13

It go a little easier after that Frank still wouldn't talk to Gerard but he nodded and shook his head when Gerard asked him questions. Frank wouldn't let Gerard help him do a lot of things because if Gerard got too close Frank would start freaking out.</p>

So Gerard stayed far enough away from Frank that he wouldn't have to worry about him trying to do anything he might regret. After about a week of Gerard moving around the house, making sure that Frank took his meds, and making sure he ate Frank disappeared.

Mikey had left for work after making sure Frank took his morning pills and that Gerard was up to make breakfast for Frank. Gerard made him breakfast and then told Frank he was going to take a shower.

When he got out he toweled off and got dressed before going to do the dishes, it wasn't suspicious that Frank want in the kitchen. He did the dishes and cleaned up in the living room then cleans the rest of the houses.

When Franks not in any of them Gee panics and calls Mikey "what do you mean he's gone I told you to watch him". "I know all I did was get in the shower he wasn't acting any different than any other day".

Mikey sighed and told Gerard that he was going to get off early but for Gerard to go look for him right away. Gerard has no idea where to start looking and no idea what mind state Frank was in so it would just be harder to find him.

Gerard checks parks first figuring maybe Frank just wanted to go to the park for the view our maybe to watch the water. When he's not there he just drives around looking around, that's when Mikey called him back asking if he'd found him.

Gerard told him the truth because he really didn't know where he was and he was still driving around looking. Mikey was silent for a long while before he gasped “go to the closest fucking bridge you can find”.

Mikey knew there were a lot of bridges but he knew how Frank had been before and just because he was on his meds didn't mean that he didn't still have bad days. He searched four before he saw someone standing on the side of one and jumped out of his car.

Mikey ran over to them and it was Frank “Frank what are you doing?” Frank just looked at him though. “Come on let's go home” Frank titled his head to the side a bit “but I'm enjoying the view” Mikey didn't know how to respond to that”.

“Frank your standing on the other side of a bridge please let's just go home” Frank shook his head “I told you I'm watching the view”. Mikey walked slowly towards the bridge to make sure he didn't freak out and make a stupid decision.

Frank turned back around and Mikey stopped and then took off grabbed Frank and pulled him back over the railing. Frank seemed confused as Mikey latched himself onto him freaking out.

Mikey dragged Frank to his car and drove as fast as he could back to his house, he got Frank in the house and then called Gerard. Gerard rushed home to find Mikey bathing Frank "I'm going to take some time off to see how far this is going to go and if we need to get his prescription dose raised".


	14. Chapter 14

TBH: I don't really remember where I was going with this because I originally wrote it about four years ago. I really just don't know what to do with it and it's just been sitting here unfinished.

I'm not going to delete it or anything but I'm not going to be writing anymore of it. I'm sorry to anyone who had hoped it would continue and honestly I wants to continue it because I thought it would go somewhere. 

I just feel like I should move on from this one, I've written so many more after it. It's honestly just sitting there and I hate that every time I see it it unfinished.  

I like to think that I finish everything I start but I know for a fact that I do not. I honestly lost most of what I'd originally wrote on it and I was just running off of what I could remember.

So to everyone that enjoyed it I'm glad and I'm sorry that I will no longer going to be updating it.

-™


End file.
